onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-29735840-20190122200542/@comment-26575165-20190129134930
San Uchiha "Encore une fois tu te base sur rien pour affirmer la puissance de Shanks, tu parles de prime hors on sait que Luffy qui vaut 1500 Milliard n'est pas tout a fait plus puissant que Katakuri qui ne vaut que 1 Milliard..." Mdrr tu me compares la prime de Luffy le héros a 4 empereurs et en plus dernierement on a vu que YM détenait un avis de recherche dans ses mains le concernant, tu sais le boss du GM. Ajouté a cela tout les antécédents exeptionnels de Luffy, ses liens de parentés, impel down, etc etc "1 c'est vous qui vous vous accrochez sur une infime infos pour spéculer sur la puissance de shanks et non le contraire hein, faut pas déformer les faits" Et jvous ais déjà dit que c'était parfaitement justifié du peu de Shanks qu'on a vu et de tout ce qu'on sait sur lui a l'heure actuelle dont la prime la plus élévé des empereurs et c'est un fait (pas la prime la plus élevé des rookies hein ou des haricots du marché ^^) "2 ce parcours personnel de Mihawk, Shanks en fait aussi partie hein et malgré ca il a jamais pu détrôné Mihawk" N'importe quoi encore le don de ramener ton imagination sauf que c'est pas valable. Les 2 se sont croisés, se sont battus certes mais rien n'indique qu'ils se sont battus pour le titre, je le répète c'est une invention pro Mihawk ça x'D "3 c'est pas comme si Mihawk cherchait a devenir un Yonku" ça okay "Oui je sais que en tant que fan de un tel perso ca te choque, mais c'est l'auteur qui a fait cet règle ni toi ni moi ni aucun fan mais l'auteur le créateur du manga lui meme qui a mit Mihawk num1 des épéiste de OP SVP arrêtez de déformez l'histoire, depuis plus de 20 ans on sait que c'est Mihawk le meilleur épéiste du monde, personne n'a cherché a trouvé des excuses pour ce tittre c'est Oda qui l'a choisis" Mais mec moi je te parle de comment se construit un manga, les règles je les connait tellement que je te les apprends en ce moment même. Un auteur fait tout par rapport a son histoire, un personnage ne peut pas être titré sans que dans l'histoire ça soit expliqué, rationnel, cohérent. Donc désolé de te dire que ton histoire d'Oda qui marque sur une feuille un classement est pas faisable, du moins elle n'ai pas absolue (elle peut). Oda a très bien pu faire de MIhawk le N°1 apres X évènement, par exemple vaincre l'ancien n°1, et si shanks ne l'a pas fait ce titre n'est donc pas absolu. Maintenant vu que t'es intelligent j'espère que t'as compris que t'as aucunes preuves comme quoi il n'aurait pas suivi un shéma similaire ou proche dans le style. C'est pas des excuses, ça s'appel comment l'auteur construit son histoire, comment un titre se présente dans une histoire. C'est le BEA BA. Si ça fait des années que tu te voiles la face c'est pas de ma faute ^^ Ce qui au passage j'ai déjà prouvé sur ce forum il y a quelque temps sur les titres et la signification d'accomplissement dans l'histoire par les personnages. "C'est drole que les meme personnes qui mettent en doute le tittre de Mihawk se basent sur le tittre de BB qui était l'homme le plus fort du monde pour affirmé la supériorité des amiraux, et tu crois que BB s'est battu contre tout les persos de OP pour obtenir ce tittre ?" Euh justement c'est vous qui vous basez sur le titre de barbe blanche pour affirmer que les amiraux sont inférieur, ce que j'ai jamais fait bien au contraire ! L'interpretation du titre de BB ça fait 2 ans qu'on en parle, maintenant si tu veux pas retenir, ça montre bien l'intérêt que tu portes vis a vis des avis différents de toi, le respect que tu leurs portes mais bon t'inquiete j'ai l'habitude maintenant. "Est ce que c'est BB qui a revendiqué son tittre d'homme le plus fort du monde ? est ce que c'est Kaido qui s'est revendiqué etre la créature la plus puissante du monde ? mec aprés tout ce temps tu fais toujours pas la différence entre un tittre et un grade ? un tittre on peut l'acquérir meme si on est contre...quand va tus accepter les faits donner par Oda lui meme depuis des lustres ?" ça leur tombe dessus APRES AVOIR ACCOMPLIT DES CHOSES ALLANT DANS CE SENS DANS L'HISTOIRE DE ONE PIECE. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, BB l'est devenu sûrement parce que l'ère shiki-roger a pris fin, kaidou son encadré c'est des "on dit", qui dit, ben c'est ceux qui l'ont croisés, qui l'ont vu coulé des navires prisons géant, son immortalité etc Encore une preuve qu'un titre c'est lié entièrement a l'histoire, a la volonté, le personnage lui meme. "En attendant Shanks est un épéiste, et le meilleur épéiste du monde c'est Mihawk prouvé depuis 20ans que ca soit par les éditeur, l'auteur, et les personnages du mangas" en attendant rien ne prouve que shanks a accomplit ce que Mihawk a accomplit pour le titre. Et en attendant rien ne prouve un combat shanks-mihawk pour le titre inventé de toute pièce et rumeur basé sur rien, si ce n'est que c'est un avis. "XD donc l'auteur ne peut rien affirmer tant qu'il a rien prouver MDR, donc Dragon n'est meme pas un révolutionnaire peut etre ? Kizaru n'est pas un Amiral hein XD et puis quoi encore c'est assez dur d'accepter l'évidence faite par l'auteur que Mihawk est le meilleur épéiste du monde de OP ? ca prouve tout ce que disais les autres, que a part votre ressenti pour un tel perso vous n'avez aucune preuve, pire vous mettez en doutes les affirmation de l'auteur lui meme genre le OP n'existe pas parce que Oda nous a dit qu'il existait via plusieurs façons qu'il existe" Mais t'es sérieux avec ce commentaire de maternel ? le cas Mihawk c'est : comment il est devenu n°1 ? je remets pas en cause que c'est qui détient le titre de n°1 dans l'histoire mais qu'il le serait vraiment de manière absolu vis a vis de tous si on fait la meme chose concernant ton pseudo contre-argument tu vas voir ça veux rien dire : comment kizaru est devenu amiral ? tu vois la différence qu'un CE1 ferait ? dans l'un on est dans une optique de challenge, dans l'autre dans une optique évidente qui est prouvé depuis longue date. Dragon est prouvé révolutionnaire par tout les personnages de la série qui parle de lui, avant même qu'on le voit. "Non mais SHanks meme en devenant Yonku il rivalisait tout le temps contre Mihawk, leur duel ont fait le tour du monde et shanks était deja Yonku, et malgré son statu c'est Mihawk qui a obtenu le tittre pas shanks, si Shanks ne s'entraine pas c'est pas notre probleme ca prouve juste qu'il est plus faible, ou peut etre pour toi shanks est un génie il est né avec un pouvoir unique chose déprouvé une nouvelle fois ?" ça n'a jamais été dit que Shanks était yonkou au moment de ses combats contre MIhawk, il a été confirmé plutôt : *Mihawk a commencé sa "rivalité" avec Shanks après le décès de Roger, il y a au moins 24 ans. donc merci d'arrêter les inventions de toutes pièces ou sinon de me montrer un lien qui confirme cela. Marco Le Phénix "Non mais j'ai quand même mis en évidence le fait qu'il est expliqué dans le Databook que Shanks et Mihawk se menaient une féroce compétition, et que pour se mener une compétition il fallait avoir un but commun mais Green a l'air de faire la sourde oreille en plus d'avoir déjà trouvé une excuse toute faite à Shanks." Nulle part c'est marqué que shanks et MIhawk se sont livré une "compétition" (que ce soit sur leurs 2 datas books), je veux bien la phrase et jte le dis tout de suite, j'ai tout les databooks sous les yeux, alors cherche pas a modifier, transformer les phrases, chaque mot a un sens (rappel : attendre c'est pas rechercher). "Voilà que le nouvel argument en date pro-Shanks est autre chose qu'escrimeur maintenant c'est maître-épéiste > épéiste d'élite alors que même Zoro est un maître-épéiste en nom et en actualité selon le Databook." ' Mensonge, je suis allez vérifié, nulle part encore il est écrit que zoro est un maître épéiste. alors je veux bien voir le lien aussi '"Non mais rien que la phrase "Mihawk cherche un maître-épéiste qui surpasse même Shanks" a mis quasiment fin aux débats sur les forums anglais. Et cette même phrase te contredit totalement Green car on aurait pas parlé de maître-épéiste pour surpasser même Shanks si lui-même n'était pas maître-épéiste. Ce serait comme chercher le plus puissant des 4e dan (maître-épéiste) pour trouver plus fort qu'un simple 2e dan (Shanks) alors que c'est dans la logique des choses." Tu prends pas en compte les réponses qu'on te donne ? j'ai déjà répondu mais si t'y tiens je le refais : parce que shanks est épéiste d'élite et complète son style par autre chose (hdr ou autres) sans parler de ses forces propres (vitesse, hda, hdo, résistance). Autrement dit, shanks vaut un maître épéiste en complétant son style d'épéiste seulement d'élite. Ensuite concernant les forums anglais, tous on suivit a la lettre la parenthèse, rien d'étonnant, là où celle ci est précisé "je crois qu'il dit". De plus quel raccourcis que de dire, il dit qu'il attends que machin surpasse shanks donc il est supérieur a shanks. Lol ça veut rien dire, jt'ai déjà rappelé que Mihawk attends que zoro le surpasse, que de ce point de vue il n'y a rien d'étonnant là encore. "Va falloir être cohérent à un moment. Le plus puissant épéiste c'est les capacités au combat d'un escrimeur ou rien du tout. L'art de l'escrime c'est pas un menu Macdo que vous pouvez personnaliser à votre guise selon ce qui vous arrange. On y inclut soit TOUS les hakis et pouvoirs annexes comme Asura, soit RIEN qui soit étranger à l'escrime pure et dans ce cas là le titre de Mihawk est un titre en carton puisque les escrimeurs purs n’existent quasiment pas." Alors maintenant justement reparlons en de ce fameux titre. Faut arrêter de transformer les mots, le plus puissant en anglais c'est "the most of powerful", chose qui n'est absolument pas écrite dans l'encadré de Mihawk qui est plutôt "the strongest". Pourtant ce mot "puissant/powerful" est très bien utilisé dans son databook pour dire qu'il a combattu des ennemis de plus en plus puissant. Bref donc en fait encore une exagération et une rumeur qui a pris une ampleur phénoménale mais qui n'a pas lieu d'être, Mihawk a le titre du plus grand/fort des épéistes (sous entendu le meilleur) et non sous entendu comme le plus puissant. Et sa pas la page de Mihawk sur le wiki ici qui dira le contraire. De toute façon ce titre lui est tombé dessus pour x raison et on sait pas si shanks a participé donc va falloir redescendre avec ce titre. "un fait en faveur de Mihawk ici et on y opposera toujours pour bloquer le débat le fait que Shanks est mystérieux, qu'il n'est pas épéiste pur (alors que personne n'est épéiste pur selon votre logique, Zoro le premier) et que Shanks est un Yonko. Y a plus rien à faire à ce niveau là." le seul fait que vous avez rabâcher jusqu'à maintenant c'est son titre et moi je vous dit de revoir votre copie sur comment se construit un manga, qu'est ce qu'un titre, d'où il provient. Et de l'autre côté vu que la logique n'est plus à l'ordre du jour, je pense que vous convaincre devient impossible malheureusement. "Cet argument a atteint sa date de péremption depuis belle lurette et tu le sais bien puisque Shanks était bel et bien Yonko à l'époque." Non j'ai vu cet confirmation nulle part, comme je l'ai dis a Uchiha ce qu'on sait c'est que : Leur rivalité a commencé juste apres le décès de Roger "Un escrimeur, c'est un terme qui désigne une personne qui combat à l'épée et non pas uniquement sa technicité (donc une seule toute petite caractéristique) à l'épée. Une personne quelqu'un qui a donc pour style principal, dominant, l'épée. Shanks est escrimeur comme dit par le Databook. Mihawk est le plus puissant des individus escrimeurs. Mihawk cherche un escrimeur qui surpasse la personne de Shanks (ce qui sous-entend implicitement que Shanks est escrimeur et uniquement escrimeur) 1 + 1 = 2. Le jour ou vous aurez compris ça on aura fait un grand pas." la technique, la dextérité, la puissance des lames de vent, c'est les caractéristiques principales de l'escrime, vient derriere les autres caractéristiques propres au personnage donc tu te trompes totalement. "Vous êtes bien marrants à dire que le titre de Mihawk ne concerne que la technique et pas les capacités physiques et les hakis. Vous croyez peut-être que Mihawk est parti faire les jeux olympiques et a balancé une lame d'air contre un mur avec des capteurs sur le corps pour s'assurer qu'il n'utilisait pas le haki le tout filmé par les caméras de BFM TV pour être considéré comme le n°1 ?" Non mais je crois pas que Mihawk est devenu n°1 épéiste de l'histoire seulement parce que Oda l'a marqué sur une feuille tout en haut d'une liste ^^' "Vous croyez que Zoro va suivre le même schéma et inviter les 5 sages + Morgan à son dernier combat pour qu'ils soient témoins du fait qu'il est bien devenu le n°1 puisque des capacités annexes à l'épée comme le blindage corps + HDO + Mutoryu + Asura ne valent pas escrime et qu'en conséquence leur utilisation voudrait dire que Zoro a triché dans l’obtention de son titre en utilisant des capacités externes pour vaincre l'escrimeur n°1 qui lui-même avait enfilé sa ceinture de chasteté spéciale capacités annexes à l'épée et a juré sur la Bible comme au tribunal de ne pas les utiliser ? Les JO c'est sur Eurosport les gars, pas dans le Shonen Jump." Non mais je crois possible qu'un gars très haut placé de one piece est nommé Mihawk de meilleur escrimeur pour ses capacités liés PRINCIPALEMENT a l'escrime oui, comme par exemple le Daymio, suite a un duel entre eux. Voilà une hypothèse qui ne serait pas wtf, comme je crois a beaucoups de possibilités lié a l'histoire et non a un classement absolu qui n'est en rien prouvé a ce jour